


Threads

by HatterSaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...sorry..., Character Study, Depressing, kind of, or bond study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not seem it, but in life, the threads that connect us are important, and can wither away quicker than we can create them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, it's two in the morning, and my brain wanted to be depressing and vent. Sorry about this.

She held onto the thread as the silhouette of a man walked away, the other end of the thread tied loosely around his wrist. As he continued to distance himself, she pulled and pulled, begging for the man to not leave. Wishing with her entire being, that he will cling to it too. With all of her strength, she fought to keep the connection between them. But, even with all her might, it only gave his arm a simple tug each time. He barely turned to her anymore, as the gap between them widened. Eventually, she stopped trying. She stood still and watched his retreating form, thread slipping through her fingers. Before the end reached her, she let go. She let the bond she shared with the man float away in the wind. Let go of her father.

  
She felt a pit of sadness form in her heart. Guilt and despair mixing into her features. She wanted to cry at all of the pain she felt, but couldn't. Wanted to wail and lament about her failed attempts, but never did. She had to be strong, for her mother. Had to continue to rise every morning, and keep up her cheery personality. It was something she could never lose, or she would become a burden.

  
Even so, there was a change. Slowly, she began to lose her cheeriness, and replace it with snark and anger. Her face no longer beaming, but looking down at others instead. Though, that was to hide the agony she felt, anyone could see that. So no one argued. They watched her as she changed into a shell of her former self. As she lost the will to interact with people outside of her immediate family. As she lost a part of herself that had been attached to the thread she had so willingly let go.

  
In the end, she too became a silhouette. Friends and family watching as her retreating form is unperturbed by the pulling of threads she had long since abandoned. One by one, they too let go, and moved on with their lives. With two threads left intact, she stops in her steps.

  
She turns and looks as everyone else becomes distorted figures in the distance. The gaps too far for her to even bother to recover from. Loneliness creeps up to her with a grin, engulfing her as everyone she cared for leaves with people who can easily replace her. And, for not the first time in her life, she wonders why it's so hard to make these tough bonds, yet so easy to let wither and die.

  
She looks to the threads tied to her wrist, noticing the blackening material. Two stand out as bright red rope, and she decides to never let them wither like the rest. But, it's not for her sake anymore. As time had passed, she let go of believing she could have happiness, as willingly as she had let go of her father. Instead, she would keep her mother and brother close, so they don't lose what they have too.

  
She turns away from the forgotten ashes of threads connecting her to close friends and non immediate family, and walks once more. Another blue thread seemingly glowing yet dim at the same time, twirls around her body. This thread, the bond of emotions and soul, begins to fade as she heads towards the familiar shapes of her loved ones. Unknowing to the girl, the thread thins and cracks, ready to dissolve at any moment. At the next quick gust of heartbreak.

  
Unfortunately for her, that gust comes sooner than anyone thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Sorry about this. Complain at me in the comments if you want...


End file.
